Tin Man : Almost Fairytale
by PrincessTin
Summary: DG's dreams foretell of a dark destiny for her. Cain and the gang try to alter her and their destinies on a new journey. PLETE
1. What A Difference A Annual Makes

Title:: Almost Fairytale

Characters/Pairings:: Eventual Cain/DG, most of the cast

Rating:: T

Summary:: Cain flirts.  
Disclaimer:: I will own a copy of tin man in march,just not the rights :(, Wizard of Oz , Return of Oz,Wicked.I just use them to fufill my selfish needs

Genre: romantic fantasy ,post series

What A Difference A Annual Makes

' The one who heard the witches cry .

The one who died .

Shall become the corpse bride.'

" So the princess chosen for the prophecy has returned. The younger one is to be the bride? Lovely. You know there is something better than killing your enemy? There is. Turning them and if not them , the ones they love. There is nothing more fun than breaking your enemy's spirit. " A seductive male voice said while sitting in a chair. His face and body were hidden. " The chosen one has come home. "He looked out of his window in his darkened room. He could see Finaqua all lit up because of a ball. " Enjoy the peace ,Princess, cause it won't last."

Finaqua - Castle, Evening

Wyatt and Jeb Cain worked their way up the palace stairs. Wyatt groaned. " Son ,remind me why we were here again."

Jeb smiled. " Cause we were ordered by your friend, Princess Dorothy, to come. It's been over annual since our victory and the princess's return. It's also been just as long since you have seen her . Plus the Queen wants to talk to us."

Cain smiled remembering DG . " I admit I've missed that kid. She kept me on my toes."

" I know. You say that everyday. Every friggin' day."

Cain got defensive. " I do not."

Jeb chuckled. " Yes you do. You smile less now. When you were around the younger princess a smile was plastered on your face. I miss it. Lo and behold tonight it's back. Interesting."

" Your not gonna bring that silly notion that Dee- that ,umm, the Princess and I have feelings for each other. We don't.We're friends. If that now." Cain frowned. They had reached the top and showed their invites. Cain saw the back of young woman. This young woman had on a white gown that was backless, showing a great back. The woman had raven ,long curls . Cain was instantly attracted and all he had looked at was her back.

Jeb looked at his dad. He gave his father a nudge. " Go talk the girl. Have fun. It's time for you to move on. It's what mom would want. A little flirting never hurt anybody. Plus the poor girl is being besieged by 'stiffed shirts'. She looks to fiery for that. You love rescuing brunettes. Go rescue her from boredom." Cain glared at his son. " What if she knows DG ? You'd be saving her friend."

ZOOM! Jeb watched as Cain raced to the girl's side. Cain looked at the now scared 'stiffed shirts'. He chuckled, the young lady was trying to shoo them off with her hands. Perfectly manicured, red nail polished hands. He then noticed the large diamond bracelet on her tiny wrist. Whoa , this lady was out of his league. He should still save her anyway, she could be DG's friend. " It looks like the young lady wants you fellas to leave."

" And you are?" said a snotty blonde.

A nerdy looking guy gulped. " Shit! He's Wyatt 'Fricking' Cain." At the sound of that name the young lady's black eyebrow raised. The 'stiffed shirts' ran off.

Cain now faced with a very personal view of her back noticed a tattoo that said 'O.Z.' on the lower part of her back. " Nice tattoo. You must really like it here." The lady didn't turn but gave a thumbs up.

When she did this her bracelet fell and showed another tattoo saying 'Emerald Gang' and below it in tiny intials : C.G.R.D. Cain had heard that DG,Glitch,Raw, and himself had been dubbed the Emerald Gang. He smiled. " So you like the Emerald Gang?" She nodded. She still didn't turn but her other hand pointed to the C on her tattoo then him.

" Yes, ma'am I am Wyatt Cain. I noticed you when I came in. All I saw was the back but it took my breath away. It's really hard flirting with your back though. Your probably not interested in an old tin man. You seem to be the Princess's age. I'll go."

The arm grabbed him as he started taking off.He followed the arm up to her face. His jaw dropped. It was DG. DG smiled. " It all depends onthe tin man. Hello ,Mr. Cain long time no see."

He looked at her. Damn she cleaned up good! Her lips were red. Her skin pearly white. His shocked expression turned to anger. " You have tattoos?! How could you do that to your body!"

DG sighed. " And here I thought we were making progress. Things were going so well."


	2. Are You Possessed ?

Title:: Almost Fairytale

Characters/Pairings:: Eventual Cain/DG, most of the cast

Rating:: T

Summary:: revealing conversation

Disclaimer:: I will own a copy of tin man in march,just not the rights :(, Wizard of Oz , Return of Oz,Wicked.I just use them to fufill my selfish needs

Genre: romantic fantasy ,post series

Chapter 2 : Are You Possessed ?

Wyatt Cain looked over at his son. Jeb was clutching his side from laughing too hard. Jeb knew ,Cain realized, and probably from the start.

" So it was a nice tattoos until you realized it was on me ?'' DG said as she tried to cover her smirk.

" Your a princess. Princesses don't have tattoos. "

" Well not only do I have a tat but so does my sister. O.Z. on her wrist."

Cain was flabbergasted. " Well ...your...the DG I knew wouldn't have done this.Are you possessed?"

" Wow tin man, you really did put me on a high pedestal. I'm not a kid , Mr. Cain. I'm not that innocent. I at least thought you'd like the Emerald Gang tat. I did it to honor you and my other friends."

Cain's face flushed. " What do you mean your not that innocent ?"

DG's eyebrow raised. " Do I really have to spell that out for you ?"

Cain became even more flustered. Visuals of DG losing her innocence danced in his head. What suprised him even more was he was the one she was losing it too. Change the subject but to what...bingo! " A backless dress is not fit for a princess."

DG sighed and grabbed his arm. She dragged him out to the gazebo. " You were making an ass out of yourself in there. " Cain took of his jacket and covered her shoulder's with it.

" Thank you. I was cold."

" Not why I did it."

" You have got to be kidding! If memory serves me right you were enjoying the view. Flirting with it even until you realized it was me. Wait you were attracted to me until you knew it was me. Cool. " DG smiled.

" Not 'cool'. You...You...Your a pain you know that."

" Guilty as charged." He couldn't help but smile as her smile widened. " Mr. Cain?"

"What ?"

She hugged him. " I missed you."

Cain blushed. Why am I blushing? he thought to himself. He felt her arms tighten around him ,as if begging to be hugged in return. He hugged back. He inhaled her scent. Her hair smelled of jasmine ,while her skin smelled of vanilla. " Do you like what you smell ? I wore it for you."

He was so intoxicated by her that took him a few times to replay what she had said. " You did this for me?"

" I'm scared, Cain. " DG clung to him.

He tried to comfort her. " Why you scared? What's happened? "

" Dreams.Bad dreams. They mean something but... My mom knows .She's not telling though but it's bad. That's why she wants to see you. She asked me who do I think could protect me from great evil and I said you. I trust you with my life. I pushed you away but I need you back. " She clung to his shirt. She was holding back tears but was determined not to cry in front of him.

He rocked her. "I'm here and your not getting rid of me as easily this time."


	3. Princess of Darkness

Title:: Almost Fairytale Chapter

Characters/Pairings:: Eventual Cain/DG, most of the cast

Rating:: T

Summary:: talking of DG's destiny

Disclaimer:: I will own a copy of tin man in march,just not the rights :(, Wizard of Oz , Return of Oz,Wicked.I just use them to fufill my selfish needs

Genre: romantic fantasy ,post series

A/N : I have horrible grammer ,you've been warned. Can't handle that then don't read. I don't have a beta.

Chapter 3 : Princess of Darkness

Cain sat in the Queen's study waiting for the Queen to arrive. Jeb was with him. The Queen came in. She looked elegant in her purple ballgown. She sat down ,then the Cain men did. She looked very serious. Whatever she knew was not promising Cain noted to himself.

" I hate to ask this Mr. Cain after you have done and lost so much for this kingdom but I fear your family's services are needed again." said the Queen sadly.

" DG - Your daughter mentioned dreams. " Cain mentioned.

" You've talked to her ? I didn't want to face the sad truth of her true destiny but ..." the Queen's eyes saddened. Cain felt her pain as only a parent could.

Jeb look confused. " Destiny and dreams ?"

" You followed and protected her believing her to be the lightness not the darkness , correct?" asked the Queen.

Both men nodded. " Would you still follow her if I told you she was actually the Princess of Darkness ?" the Queen braced for their reactions.

" I don't believe she is." Cain said in DG's defense.

" She is and that's not all. Being the Princess of Darkness makes her the Corpse Bride." the Queen shuddered.

Cain's face drained. " Whether your daughter is or not as long as she is believed to be the ' Corpse Bride' , she is in grave danger."

" Dad, what are you talking about?"

" I'll explain later but first..." Cain walked to the door and opened it. DG and Glitch fell in. " How much did you hear?"

" We . We.We." Glitch nervously glitched. DG playfully smacked his head. " We didn't hear the Queen say DG was the Princess of Darkness." DG groaned. " I wasn't supposed to say that huh ,Doll." DG shook her head no. " Bad thing to be the ' Corpse Bride' as well. I'm mean I may not remember much but King -"

Cain leaped down and covered Glitch's mouth. " Your my best friend but if you say one more.."

Glitch muffled. " Mhmpumuss." Cain removed his hand. " Mouth zipped in front of Doll and Junior Cain , I got it. Sheesh."

"Don't call me Junior." Jeb sighs. DG laughs remembering that line from an Indiana Jones film. Jeb continues." I have a name ,Glitch. Why can't I know about what's going on? The Queen need us both, yet I remain in the dark."

" Hey at least you were included in this meeting I had to listen at the door and it's about my life! " DG said.

Jeb looked at the Queen then his dad. " I was a General for the Resistance. I fought a war I never asked for. If you want me to fight this battle I deserve details. DG does too. By the way DG I'm all for protecting you but the minute your skin turns grin I won't hesitate to shoot." Jeb grinned but meant his words.

DG chuckled. " If I turn green I'll let you shoot."

Glitch's eyes bulged. " Enough with the shooting talk. Nobody's shooting Doll here."

" I agree with ,Zipperhead." Cain said.

" I mean our lovely duckling turned swan just now gets the tin man to flirt with her." Glitch added. Everybody covered their mouths from laughing except Cain. Cain's face was turning all shades of red.

The Queen looked at Mr. Cain. " Can I speak with Wyatt Cain alone ? " She turned to Jeb. "In the morning I promise to tell you all I know." She then turned her head to DG." I will tell you as well ,my daughter. No more listening at doors,please." DG and Jeb nodded and left with Glitch.

" Mr. Cain, they joke but it's a strong possibilty DG might...If that happens can I ask you ..." Tears overcome her. " To do what must be done. "

" Protect her,defend her yes. Kill her. This is the girl who saved my life and your asking me to end hers." Cain said.

" It wouldn't be the DG you know. If that girl truly ever existed. You think very highly of my youngest daughter. Too highly I think. She's human not an angel from the heavens. I order you and your son to do what must be down if or when the time comes."

Cain bit his lower lip and through gritted teeth said. " Yes, your Majesty. " Cain spotted shadowed footprints at the end of the door. " May I be excused ?" The Queen nodded yes.

Cain left the room and spotted DG running down the hallway and turning a corner. He ran after her. She had exited the castle and made it to one of the outside fountain's. She tried gaining her breath but her emotions overwhelmed her. She couldn't stop her tears. Cain grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her forehead.

" Do us both a favor and put me out of my misery. Kill me now while my mind is still my own. I was the reason your wife died and you lost so many annuals with your son." She cried.

" I told you once and I'll tell you again. I don't blame you. You need to stop feeling guilty, it will only make you weaker and I... I need you strong. You need to be strong for what is to come."

She looked his eyes. " So were going on another journey I take it? The Emerald Gang together again."

" Looks that way. "

She hugged him tightly. " Don't worry I know you flirted with me but I ...I won't think too much into it." He felt hurt by her words. ' I couldn't feel something for her? It's not possible? ' he thought. " Unless Mr . Cain you want me...to read into it"  
He moved his lips from her forehead to her cheek. Her breath warmed his neck.

" You were always a beautiful swan, you were never a duckling." He whispered.

"I'm nobody's swan." she said .

" Not true." With that his lips gently met hers.


	4. The Shocking Truth

Almost Fairytale

Chapter Title:: The Shocking Truth

Characters/Pairings:: Cain/DG, most of the cast

Rating:: T

Summary:: Cain explains to DG about her destiny...

Disclaimer:: I will own a copy of tin man in march,just not the rights :(, Wizard of Oz , Return of Oz,Wicked.I just use them to fufill my selfish needs

Genre: romantic fantasy ,post series

DG opened her eyes and yawned. " That was a lovely dream. It felt so real though. He tasted salty."

" I sure hope your talking about me ,Princess." came a male voice.

DG shot straight up. " Mr. Cain?!" She saw him sitting in a chair nearby. DG looked down at her outfit. She was wearing the same gown she had on the previous night.

" You passed out after we kissed. You tasted like wine. They figured you had to much too drink."

" You don't sound convinced ?"

" I'm not. You weren't drunk. I never - we never would have. I don't kiss women for the first time if their drunk. I don't know what happened but I wasn't about to leave your side."

DG smiled. " Thank you ,Mr. Cain.

" He walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. " I don't know what or where this thing between us is going yet but I know I want you to start calling me Wyatt."

As if her smile couldn't get any bigger ,it did. " Wyatt. " She leaned in and gently kissed his lips. His face saddened. " What's wrong?"

" I asked the Queen to let me explain the destiny of the 'Corpse Bride'."

" I don't turn blue do I?"

"What?! No."

"Sorry ,Johnny Depp movie. Worth a shot."

"Who's Johnny Depp."

"Well if he were single ,your competition." she joked.

" Sweetheart. It's not good news."

" I want you tell me anyway."

" A thousand years ago there lived a King , a warlock who practiced black magic. He had a bride Elphaba. She was murdered ."

" I feel bad for him. I mean he's evil but still it's sad."

" The Original Dorothy killed her. The warlock vowed that the Gale lineage would pay. He came up with several curses and prophecies. The Eclipse was one of his prophecies. He foresaw two sisters being born. One of Light.One of Dark. He made a curse ,prophecy depends on who you believe. ' The one who heard the witches cry , the one who died ,will be the Corpse Bride.' "

" I was the one who heard the witch's cry and died not Az. I'm the Dark and this Bride. What's a Corpse Bride though?"

" The Corpse Bride is the reincarnation of Elphaba. We all thought your sister was possessed with her spirit but it seems she was possessed with Nessa Rose ,Elphaba's sister."

" So I'm this Elphaba."

" No." Cain said matter of factly. " I don't believe it and neither should you."

" Ca - Wyatt, I know you don't want to believe it but it's a strong possibilty. Gosh how can you still wanna be near me knowing this."

He kissed her tenderly. " Your not her,your DG . Your my princess." He hugged her tightly.

" Are you trying to convince me of this or you? Let's say I am her ,what then Wyatt ? What'll happen to us? "

" Your n -"

" Please at least accept the possibilty. Would you still want me ?" Her eyes begged for acceptance. Tears danced in them. " If I became evil would you follow me or destroy me ?"

" I... I .."

" Kill me if I do or have Jeb kill me ." Tears fell down her cheeks. " I couldn't live with myself if I even thought you'd follow me to hell. " By now she was choking back tears.

His hands wiped away her tears. " If you die he wins. He needs you dead to fufill the curse. Only then will Elphaba truly return. No matter what happens ,you must live. You must thrive. " His hands caressed her hair and his kisses tried to stop her tears. " I'd die for you before I'd let him touch you because I'd die if you died."

Before she could speak his lips covered her lips. His kisses turned from gentle to primal. Her arms reached around his neck and his arms reached around her bare back. He moaned as his rough hands touch her silky skin. In that moment they weren't Cain and DG but a man and woman clinging to each other to survive.


	5. Enter Elphaba

DG ,Glitch, Cain, and Jeb left in the dead of night. Glitch didn't wanna leave his friends side no matter how dangerous the journey. Just before dawn DG fell asleep on her horse.Cain reigned in her horse. As Jeb and Glitch set up camp for themselves Cain watched and guarded the sleeping DG. Jeb and Glitch took naps while Cain stayed on guard duty.DG started talking in her sleep. Cain tried to wake her up but she was out. She wasn't having a nightmare so he just listened to her.

" No good deed goes unpunished... Yero ,my hero."

That caught Cain's attention. That was the warlock's name. Cain's head began to hurt. She really was Elphaba and she was remembering her past life.

" Kiss me too fiercely...Hold me too tight...I need help believing...You're with me tonight...My wildest dreamings...Could not foresee...Lying beside you...With you wanting me."

Cain kept rubbing his forehead. Of course she would remember a romantic moment between Elphaba and Yero. What would be the fun in remembering a fight.

"And just for this moment...As long as you're mine..I've lost all resistance..And crossed some borderline...And if it turns out...It's over too fast..I'll make ev'ry last moment last ...As long as you're mine...Every moment..As long as you're mine...I'll wake up my body...And make up for lost time."

Cain grunted. If she started moaning he was waking her up. This may not be a nightmare for her but it was turning into one for him. Listening to the woman you love fawning over someone else was not a dream come true. If anyone was gonna wake up DG's body it was gonna be him he mumbled.

"And though I may know..I don't care!..Just for this moment..As long as you're mine...Come be how you want to...And see how bright we shine..Borrow the moonlight.. Until it is through...And know I'll be here holding you...As long as you're mine... FIYERO!" DG gasped and her eyes turned green.

Cain started to reach for her but instead his face met with her hand. She had slapped him. He looked at her in shock. This was not his DG. She was fuming and there was hatred in her now green eyes. She lunged at him but he moved back.

" You!!" she hissed. " Tin Man, Broq! You traitor! Killer!"

" Who the hells are you talking about?!" asked a bewildered Cain.

" You helped Dorothy murder me!"

" Your Elphaba?"

" Yes and your the tin man." She spat on him.

" Give me my princess back!" he ordered her.

" Umm no. You helped murder me that doesn't exactly make me wanna please you."

" Smart Broq."

" Funny. So you have a thing for Dorothy. Some things don't change. Broq fawned over that pig tailed bitch too."

" Don't call DG that!"

" Your not in a position to tell me what to do."

" Ya might wanna rethink that." said Jeb with his gun . Glitch was with him. Elphaba/DG was about to make a comeback when she spotted Glitch. She pounced up and embraced Glitch. Giving him mad passionate kisses. Cain fumed with jealousy.

Jeb stood there in shock. Jeb cleared his throat. " I think she knows him too and ummm...heh"

Elphaba/DG pulled away. " Of course I know him. He doesn't look my lover but I know it's him. My soul knows." She went back to kissing him. Cain pulled her apart from Glitch, who ran as far as he could in fear of what Cain or evil DG would do. She screamed as he forced her over his shoulder. She kept hitting his back and butt.

Cain turned to Jeb. " I'll be right back. I have an idea but I...uh don't need witnesses."

" Ooookaayy." Jeb said as his dad walked off.

Out of sight from Jeb and Glitch he put her down. " Now listen here! I will not stand by and watch my girlfriend make love to my best friend. If anybody's making love to DG's body it's gonna be me." He kissed her hard and madly. He saw her eyes go back to blue and she pulled him in for a tighter embrace.

" As you wish , my love." DG said.

Cain smiled. " Hey there , Princess. Welcome back."

They went back to kissing.

Back by the tents Glitch walked back and forth mumbling about Cain's gonna kill him.


	6. Chapter 6

Glitch walked further into the forest. He had gotten lost. He didn't know why he thought Cain would kill him but just the idea made him run.

" Help!" he heard a woman's cry. He raced and saw a beautiful young woman standing on some big rocks. Her skin reminded him of chocolate. He was instantly mesmerized by her large brown eyes and plump lips. He noticed her leg was caught between two rocks.

" Oh my!" Glitch went to help the woman. " Let me help you." He slowly helped her remove her leg. She winced.

" Thank you ,Sir." She tried to walk but fell into Glitch's arms. " Oww! I don't think I can walk. My leg is hurt."

" My friends and I have camp nearby , I think. I'll help you walk and see if they have a medico kit. Of course we have a medico kit. Where Doll goes trouble follows and a kit is usually needed."

" Doll? Ummm you think you have a camp?" The young woman said worried.

" I'm sorry. I only have half a brain at the moment. My name's Glitch. Have we met you look familar ?"

" I bet you say that to all the girls. The 'familar' part."

" You know what I think I do. I mean it's not a pick up line! Honest! Oh dear."

The woman smiled. " My name's Helena. We've never met but you seem familar too. Of course after the carnage I've witnessed over the past week you could be a serial killer and it would still be a welcomed change."

" Glitch!" yelled DG.

"Zipperhead! I'm not gonna hurt ya , Zipperhead." Cain yelled.

" Cain! I forgot , oh my." Glitch worried.

" What's wrong? " Helena asked.

" His girl kissed me ,she wasn't herself but she did..."

" And... it's not your fault. It sounds like she instigated it."

" Yeah but I kissed back and I...I liked it."

" WHAT! " DG and Cain had heard him.

Glitch jumped and he oddly held Helena closer to him.

" I kissed you and you..." DG was horrified. She looked at Cain wanting him to tell her it wasn't true but the sadness in his eyes was all the answer she needed. " Oh my Gods." DG tearfully ran the other way.

Cain couldn't look Glitch in the eyes. " Stay here. Jeb will come for you. I...I'm not gonna hurt...you. I need to find DG. You can introduce us to your friend later." Cain walked off cursing.

Helena looked at the man who had helped her. " You were being honest. There's no shame in that." Her hand caressed his cheek. " No shame."

" Your not ashamed of.."

Helena shook her head no.

" Let me help you back to the camp."

" Thank you , Mr. Glitch."

Cain followed DG back to camp. She had hidden herself in Jeb's tent. He entered and tried to hold her but she pushed away.

" Deege , it was Elphaba not you. I know you. When you think about it Glitch kissed her not you. If likes anyone it's her. Please stop crying."

DG calmed down and looked at him. " Now you believe me when I say I'm her."

His hand caressed. " I believe she's a part of you but guess what I still wanna..ask you something.."

" What?" DG looked him curiously.

" Will you marry me ? " Cain asked.

DG's face lit up but quickly became an icy one. " I overheard you talking to my dad."

Cain's face hardens. " Your gonna say no because of THAT!"

" He told you if someone claimed me, married me that it might weaken the bond . He can't have a Corpse Bride if she's someone else's bride."

Cain's face was turning bright red. " Did you here what I said to him?"

" I'd never go for it. That if I were to marry I would marry for love. " DG smiled.

Cain bit his lower lip. " And yet your turning me down."

" I never said no."

" You never said yes. " Cain got up and started to leave. " I have pride DG ,not much when it comes to you but I do. I love you. I wanna marry you. Have kids . What our we to you ?"

" I can't..." she mumbled.

" Speak up Princess!"

" I can't have babies! Are you happy now ! I'm a broken princess." DG looked at him utterly broken. " I would have to get this invitro stuff and even then the chances. It'd be a miracle the doctors say."

Cain's face saddened. He knelt down beside her. " When did you find this out ?"

" The day before I sent you away. I was so in love with you. You still needed time to heal and get to know Jeb again. I knew there was a chance if you could ever move on you might ..."

" Want kids. We could adopt. As long as your mine DG I..."

" What did you just say? As long as your mine ,where have I...I hate this! I hate these memories! I'm not her !"

Cain held her and rocked her gently. " I know and I'm not going anywhere." Cain grinned. " You know she actually said something you might like to hear."

DG chuckled. "Really?"

" It seems that Dorothy and one of her traveling companions were close." He kissed her forehead.

" Really ,how close ?"

Cain lifted her chin up and kissed her sweetly on the lips. " This close."

DG smiled and leaned into him. " How close?"

He pulled her to him and rolled her on the ground. His mouth worked his way up and down her neck. " This close. DG I know you think pushing me away will save me. It won't." He laid neck to her and caressed her face. " I missed you every damned day you weren't near me and I was a fool not to see... this. You. What we could be. I'm gonna fight for us and you WILL be my bride ."

DG grinned. " Them fightin' words Cowboy. Weren't you gonna leave if I..."

" I'm a stubborn Cowboy and my stubborness and willpower override my pride. You'll see."

DG kissed. " Just to clarify . The marriage card is still on the table."

" Yes and it will wait until your ready and you will be."

" You think you know me so well."

" Yes as a matter of fact I do."

" What am I wanting now?"

" This?" He started kissing her up and down her face,neck, collarbone.

" I guess you do know me so well."

Cain and DG left Jeb's tent hand n' hand. They walked to a nearby lake and laid in the grass holding each other.

" Yes."

" Hmmm."

" Wyatt, I wanna be your bride. Yes."

His face beamed. " Not that I'm not happy but.."

" You said the magic words. The words you should have said before asking me to marry you."

" For future clarification ,what were they?"

DG smiled. " I love you. "

Cain played back every conversation they had since reuniting. She was right. He hadn't said it before he proposed. He felt it. He knew it. He acknowledged it to himself but he hadn't told her. " I love you ,Deege. I'm in love with you. They woman you were . The woman you are. The woman you will be after this journey. "

" I love you ,Wyatt Cain."

His body burst with joy. " Again." He got on top of her.

" I love you , my tin man."

He kissed her passionately.

Hours later they came back to camp, slightly disshelved. Jeb pointed to a leaf stuck in DG's hair. Cain blushed and brushed it out. Helena and Glitch were chatting by a camp fire. Jeb had bandaged her foot.

Cain pulled his son aside. " I asked her to marry me and she accepted , eventually." Jeb snickered at the eventually and patted his father's shoulder. " Thank you. So what do we know about our lastest brunette damsel in distress ?"

" Her name's Helena. Orphaned. Her mother died when she was very young. Not much known about her dad. She did give some suprising information. A week ago her village was invaded by a King...named Fiyero."

Cain froze. " So he's finally showing himself."

" In big and brutal way."

" She seems stuck to Glitch."

" Yeah ,he did help her . Plus she told me she used to work with children at her village. It explains her patience and understanding with him."

" Well we can't ditch but keep an eye on her just in case."

" Yes ,father. By the way , congrats. I approve of her." The Cain men hugged.

Later that night as DG was sleeping Helena walked into her tent. Helena sat down next to DG. She pulled out a bottle. " Hello mother ,it's been awhile. Yero ,my father say hello."

Helena opened the bottle and shook some glitter out. She then sprinkled it over DG's face and chest. The green glitter absorbed into DG's skin. Her hair grew down to her butt and a tattoo very similar to the one Azkadellia had during her possession appeared on her chest. DG's nails turned black.

Helena looked over and saw a tall , bald ,black man. Her father ,Fiyero. He knelt before DG. " I placed a sleeping spell on the camp. They'll be out for awhile." He laid next to DG. " Hello my love. I've missed you. Soon we'll truly be together again."

Helena watched her father. While she was happy for her father ,she couldn't stop thinking about DG and Glitch. They had both been so nice to her. So attentive. " Dad , what happens to DG once mother's back ? "

Fiyero caressed DG's cheek. " The bitch will cease to exist."

" She's not the original Dorothy. Don't you feel just a tad guilty ..."

" She is Dorothy. She has both souls in her. The Light and the Dark. Nobody but I ,now you, knows this. Your not getting soft are you?"

" No ,father. I didn't know. I put your potion on her. Soon she will waken and be -"

DG's eyes opened and shined green. She looked at Fiyero. " Yero ,my hero."

Yero's eyes swelled and he madly kissed her. " Your almost back. You should have control over her for now."

She saw Helena and emotion overcame her. " My little girl!" Helena hugged her 'mother'. " You've grown so beautiful. There is so much of your father in you."

" Mother?! I've missed you. " Helena cried in her mother's shoulders.

" Helena , I need to go. The spell will be ending soon." Fiyero said and kissed DG/Elphaba. He whispered in her ear. " I wish you luck ,my love. I have an inkling on what you have in store." Fiyero vanished.

" Now you scoot off to bed. Make sure THAT tin man comes in here ,okay."

" Yes mother."

Cain tossed and turned. Images of DG fighting against a black shadow . " Cain ! It's too strong. I'm sorry, so sorry. " The shadow consumed her. Cain woke up sweating. Helena hovered over him.

" Your fiancee had a bad dream. Crying for you."

" Thank you. " Cain said and hurried off to DG's tent. He opened it and saw his future bride shaking. He hugged her. " It's okay, Sweetheart. I'm here."

' He's falling for it good.' Elphaba grinned. " Wyatt, It was so scary. That warlock was having his way with me. I didn't want to!" She cried in his shoulders. She felt his body tense up. He was putty in her hands. " Wyatt , can we - I don't want that visual in my head. If anyone's gonna touch me ..." Elphaba started kissing his neck.

" Something's different. Something's off. DG ? Are you sure your okay?"

Elphaba continued to kissing him. " It's the nightmare but you can fix that." Her mouth reached his and she felt him giving in. She closed her eyes and leaned back. " Make love to me , Wyatt. " And he did.

Morning came and Elphaba's cloak spell had worn off. She didn't care. It was part of her plan. She got up and kicked him in the stomach. He groaned and woke up cursing. He saw Elphaba.

" You bitch! " He growled.

" You weren't saying that last night when I satisfied you ,over and over , and over..."

Cain's face paled. " Your lying!"

He noticed she was hiding something behind her back. He looked over at his clothes. His gun was missing. He sighed heavily. He turned back to her and saw the gun pointing at him.

" Deege, I know this isn't you. I know. " He said as she shot him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Cain fell back after the second shot. One had hit him in the knee the other his shoulder. It took everything in him to look up at Elphaba.

" I love you , DG." Cain said weakly. He saw Elphaba flinch. DG was getting to her. Good girl.

Elphaba slowly worked her way to exit the tent. She didn't know it had started raining. As she exited. She collapsed in pain. Cain's adreniline rushed and he crawled to her side. " Let DG have control or you both will end up dead!"

" No!"

Cain touched her skin it felt like fire. The rest of the group came over to them quickly. Helena grabbed a blanket and covered Elphaba/DG.

" Dad ,you've been shot!" Jeb screamed.

" Yeah I kinda noticed that son." Cain said.

Jeb looked at Elphaba. " She shot you ?! Twice! Raw's village isn't far from here. I'll bring him here. Try not to die." Jeb walked over to Elphaba and picked up his dad's gun. He hit her over the head with it , knocking her out. " Sorry. Glitch tie her up. Helena can you help my dad?"

Helena nodded yes. Jeb went off to get Raw.

" Glitch bring her to my tent. Helena help me to my tent. I... I can't leave her." Cain whimpered.

Guilt overwhelmed Helena. " Mr. Cain ,I'm sorry. Yero's my father and Elphaba's my mother. I just wanted my mama. But the love in your eyes...I'm sorry for my role in this.."

Cain's face hardened. " Just help me to my tent. We can talk later."

Helena helps Cain up. " Kiss her. It'll weaken the spell. You might get DG back for awhile."

" Thank you.Can you hold me up to her? Glitch ,wait ! Bring her here."

Glitch listened. Her brought her over. Although in pain he leaned and kissed his future bride. He knew it worked. Her skin began to cool down. Slowly his adrenliane left and Cain passed out.

He woke up in his tent. He knew he had been healed. He looked over and saw DG's sad eyes. She looked away. He got up and took his razor out. She had been tied up.

" I shot you and..."

" What we did by the water was heavy making out but I made love to her. I'm sorry for cheating I thought it was you."

She leaned into his body and gently pushed him down. " I'm sorry you got shot. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

He rolled her over. " Just hold me and I'll hold on to you." She hugged him tightly.

" You slept with her?' Oops. She didn't remember. He felt her body tighten but not pull away.

" I'm sorry. Really sorry. I'm not happy that the first time we... that she was in control. I couldn't have known ,we had never...I'm so sorry." Cain's voice was pained. She could tell he was hurting too. She cried in his arms until she fell asleep. He stayed awake holding her and caressing her.

He slowly drifts off to sleep. He's surrounded by mist. He sees a blonde figure approach. Adora. " Hello ,Wyatt. I'm here to guide you to DG. Your both being cleansed. Reborn so you both can fulfill your destinies and she is your destiny. We had our time and I wouldn't trade it but your second life needs to start and quickly. Time is running out."

" Cleansed. Reborn?"

" Subtle never worked with you. Bluntness or nothing. Your bodies are...basically becoming virgins again. You'll remember me don't worry. It's DG and your bodies that will be different. New. Sex will be new again. Elphaba and life in general has tainted both your bodies , especially that poor girl. She has such a sweet soul ,Wyatt. I knew she would be good for you. I died for you both and I'd do it again."

" What?!"

" Glinda came to me and explained both of your destinies. I had the option to stay but then who would help DG now , who would help her fufill her destiny. You and you alone can do that. " She hugged Cain. He felt different renewed. Younger even. " I've cleansed you. You must take comfort in her."

" You know something your not telling."

" Of course. " Adora grinned. " I'm dead. I know a little more than you do now."

" I loved you very much. So much."

" Too much ,maybe. I'm honored ,Wyatt, but it's time."

" Time? But I wanna catch up with you." He tried to kiss her.

" You can't kiss me , Wyatt. I love you very much. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't."

" We have to say goodbye , don't we?"

" We both have very different destinies. I 've found mine. Yours is waiting for you."

" Adora.It was an honor having you in my life. Thank you for DG. Till we meet again."

" We won't be meeting again. You must let go now. You have to give her your all or everything that's been done. Everything that could be will be for nothing. This is your happy ending ,your second chance. Take it!"

" I always fall for dramatic women."

" It's the curse you have to bear. Like DG and I enduring your 'Boy Scout Syndrome'. "

Cain laughed. " Where is she ? I have a destiny to fulfill ,oh vague one."

Adora parted the mist and there was his DG . She was asleep on a bed. So still."

Cain looked back. " What's wrong with her? "

" She's waiting for her prince to wake her with true love's first kiss."

" But I've..."

" Both of you have been reborn."

" This is like those fairytales you used to read Jeb."

" It's exactly like that. This is your fairytale. By the way Jeb's fairytale is about to come his way. Encourage him. He'll need it."

" Adora -" He looked back to her but she was gone. He walked over to DG. So pale and yet so beautiful. He felt his heart race. He really was experiancing everything for the first time. He leaned and touched her cheek. So cold. " I'm in love with you so much , Dorothy Gale." He kissed her ever so gently on the lips. He touched his lips. It really was the first time.

He watched as her skin flush. A small gasp for air. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile formed on DG's lips. " What took you so long?"

" I'm sorry. I had to let go and say goodbye. I'm here now. I'm not letting you go ever."

" Kiss me again. Glinda told me I was reborn or something. "

He kissed her again with more force and passion. Her smile showed him she was really reborn. She leaned down on the bed and motioned for him with her arms. He obligied. They lost their renewed virginity to each other and when they weren't cradling in each others arms they were making love. They were too enraptured with one another to notice the spark that went from Cain to DG's belly.Raw decided to travel with his friends and help with the troubled Helena ,still guilty and torn over everything. Helena and Glitch became closer. He always made her laugh and he found he could remember more around her. As the months passed and they traveled from village to village Cain noticed DG tiring easily. She didn't seem to be keeping food down either. She had gained weight too. Especially in the belly.

As they settled in a hotel room for the night. He guided her to the bed. " Lay down Sweetheart. I have some questions I need to ask you."

She smiled. " No we will not elope unless I know for certain my sister could never be there."

" Not that. Are not telling me something?" He patted her belly.

" Wyatt , I can't get pregnant. I know I've gained weight but...sheesh am I getting that fat?"

" When was the last you know...woman thing?"

" Wyatt! Well if you must know 3 and half months but I've missed months before . It comes with having a messed up system."

" But you were reborn ,Sweetheart. My scars from bullets and fighting wars are gone. I feel like I did when I was 20, heck better. I think were having a baby! " Cain said and smiled like he never had smiled before.

DG didn't smile. " Wyatt , don't get my hopes up. Please. We'll see someone tomorrow but no baby talk until then. I couldn't handle getting excited over a baby then having it dashed."

Cain laid next to her and held her. She closed her eyes. He gently rubbed her belly. " I know your in there. I'm your daddy." He whispered.

DG groaned. " Damn it!" She got up and stormed to the door. She turned back to him. " Well come on ! We're gonna wake up Raw! I'm not gonna get all emotional over you talking to my belly. I won't be able to sleep."

Cain smiled and followed her thinking why didn't he ask Raw in the first place. DG knocked on Raw's door . Raw opened it. " Yes pregnant."

" Wow your really are a great seer." DG said.

" Yes but you loud. Heard yells. " Raw replied. Cain was grinning from ear to ear. Cain grabbed her and kissed her. Raw smiled. " Babies healthy."

They stopped kissing. " Babies?"

" Two. same gender. Won't tell gender. Night. " Raw grinned and closed his door.

" Wow I have a power egg and you have super sperm. Babies . Two. I went from not being able to carry babies to carrying twins." DG started get emotional. " Oh Gods I am pregnant , I'm getting hormonal. Twins!" She hit him. " I want the epidural now!"

" What's an epidural?"

" I was really, really hoping you wouldn't say that. You get me pregnant and you don't have epidurals!" She started smacking him.

" Stop hitting me! I thought we we're happy! "

" We are happy! I'd just be happier with drugs during labor !"

" The have potions for pain ,Sweetie." Cain laughed.

"Well why didn't say so!"

They heard snickering. They turned and saw Jeb sitting in a hallway chair eating popcorn. " Keep fighting. My dad's getting beat up by a girl ,a pregnant girl. This is hilarious."

More snickers could be heard. Glitch and Helena. Glitch said " My platniums on DG. She's small but fiesty."

Cain raised his eyebrow . " This is coming from the twins godsfathers." Cain smiled.

" Really?!" squeed Glitch. Glitch ran and hugged Cain. Jeb suprisingly included himself in the bear hug.

Helena hugged DG. DG whispered to her. " You and Az will be godsmothers. Your family Helena. You were my daughter in my past life. I'm connected to you and proud to be. Take care of Glitch. It's obvious you two love each other."

Helena cried into DG's shoulders. " Thank you. Thank you so much."

The next day DG snuck out of her hotel room. Cain was sleeping so peacefully she didn't want to wake him. She was craving peanut butter and chocolate. She worked her way through the village.

Cain woke up to banging on the door. He answered half awake. He saw Jeb , Glitch , and Helena. All of them had such sad expressions. " Where's DG?" Cain asked after looking back and not seeing her in their bed. He began to choke up. Not again. The three looked at each other ,all not wanting to be the one to tell him.

Helena stepped up. " She went out alone and my dad cornered her... I'm sorry Mr. Cain. He...ripped out her heart."

Cain's heart stopped beating. " No! Not again! We're having babies together. No!" He collapsed to the floor.

" She's fully Elphaba now ,dad. I'm sorry." Jeb held his screaming father.

" Mr. Cain, Elphaba's carrying the twins now. I think we can use that somehow. He hasn't made her his wife. Their is still hope." Helena said.

" Hope?" Cain looked up. " Helena ,do you know where your father might take her?"

" Yes, Mr. Cain. I have a couple of ideas." Helena smiled. " DG's my family. She cared about me even after. I'm connected to who she is now not the mother I had. The love between you is so ...light . My dad's obssession is so dark. "

" Well someone get Raw and let's get going. We have a pregnant princess we need to bring home!" Cain said with a renewed sense of purpose. " I will bring you and babies home ,Deege. I promise." Cain said under his breath. 


	8. Chapter 8

" I ripped out her heart ! How is she still alive! " Fiyero yelled.

" Don't yell at me! Glinda must have done something. She's having twins. Their her connection to the Tin Man. You underestimated their bond. Her babies are keeping her alive. I only have 95 of control over her body. It's enough though. The children can't be harmed but the Tin Man can. I just need to get close to him and BAM ,he'll be dead by her hands. " Elphaba said while in DG's body. " She could never survive emotionally. She'd give up . She's not running the show , her daughters are."

" Daughters? Twin girls. Two sisters like DG and Azkadellia!"

" Ummm.Okay I see the problem now. That damn two little princesses bond. Still if Cain dies it would be easier to control them . Plus when the girls are born we can raise them as ours. I still can't believe Helena chose them over us."

" I still don't think it's good to have you in the same room. Like you said I underestimated their bond. I can't risk it."

" Well as long as you have her heart...You did keep her heart after you ripped it out. Didn't you ?!"

" Oops."

" You really are brainless!"

8888888888888888888888888

" We're wasting time." Cain paced in the forest.

" I need her sister here for the spell and she's needed for the final battle." Helena said while holding DG's heart, which was kept nicely in a silver box.

" No offense Helena but I feel safer holding her heart." Cain said . Helena handed it over.

Az arrived on horseback. " I got your message." She mouthed 'thank you' to Jeb.He nodded.

" Okay she's here. Now what does this spell involve." Cain asked while protectively holding the silver box.

" Cain please undress from the waist up." Helena said. Az nodded in agreement.

Jeb covered his eyes. " Please tell me his shirt is the only thing that...please.."

Az laughed. " We need him topless not naked."

" I do not need that visual! " Jeb whimpered.

" Cain do you want save DG or not ? Strip and don't ask questions." Az said. Cain grunted. He handed the box over to Az while he undressed from the waist up. Az took the heart out. " Now lay down on the ground. Dont give looks ,lay down!"

" Your really bossy you know that." Cain said as he laid down.

Az and Helena knelt before him. Az put DG's heart on his chest. Az and Helena put their hands on the heart. " Oh by the way soon to be brother in law , this is gonna hurt. Not like the labor my poor sister will endure when birthing your twins though. So no bitching about the pain." Az smiled.Cain rolled his eyes.

Helena and Az started their spell. " Though lovers be apart. Forever joined at the heart. May it sheild . May it heal. Two as one. Till destiny is done." DG's heart started seeping into Cain's chest. He screamed in agony. He felt his heart merge with hers. He panted heavily.

" It is done but not without...umm...heh." Az chuckled nervously.

" What's the catch ,Az." Cain asked.

" You will forever have her heart - literally. When one of you dies the other will too. You've literally become one." Az stated.

" It also means you have DG's powers as well. Gotta love loopholes." Helena added.

" What if I die ? I can't take DG with me."

"Then my parents win ,Cain. You technically brought her back to life. Had we not done this . DG would truly be dead. Your love for her saved her. This way your never parted even in death." Helena said.

" Well when you put it that way. Let's go save them." Cain got back up and dressed.

They all rode off to the castle.

They were shocked to see DG/Elphaba waiting at the enterance. " Cain, Sweetie . They've treated me horribly but I escaped."

Cain walked up to her. " Nice try ,Elphaba."

" Well you can't blame a witch for trying." Elphaba threw him several feet with her magic. Yet he kept coming back and getting closer and closer to her each time. The others knew this part of the fight only Cain could fight but it didn't make it any easier to watch.

Cain grabbed her hands. " I'm not letting go ,DG. Now I need you and the babies to do the same. Fight this bitch . I know you can. I believe in you. Don't let go." He held on to her no matter how much Elphaba struggled. A white light surrounded their hands. " I'm not going anywhere. My love for her is stronger than your revenge." His heart began to glow white.

" No! It can't be. Nooo!!" With a quick white flash. DG and Elphaba seperated. DG collapsed into Cain's arms. Elphaba ran into the castle searching for Fiyero.

DG looked up at Cain. " I'd have given you my heart sooner if I knew you would have guarded it so well." They kissed passionately. " After this we find the nearest chapel and make this legal."

"Yes, Ma'am!" They kissed again.

" Okay you two break it up. Awkward. Makeout later like when I'm not around. Please. " Jeb begged.

" Looks like I ended up a Corpse Bride after all -yours. " DG kissed him and they rushed into the castle. " Fiyero's in the top tower. No idea where the crazy bitch is."

" She'd be right here." Elphaba said at the top of the stairs.

Something caught DG's eyes. " Cain do you trust me ?"

" Yes."

With their bond she told him of her plan. He tightly grabbed her hand and nodded. " One!"

" Three." They charged up the stairs. They let go and Cain grabbed Elphaba as DG grabbed the bucket she had seen. DG poured the water over Elphaba.

" Noooooooooo!!" Elphaba screamed as she melted into green goo.

" No! My love ! " Fiyero raced down to his melted beloved . Before Cain could react Fiyero grabbed DG's throat and began to choke the life out of her. Cain grabbed his chest. Fiyero chuckled. " So your life is tied to hers. Perfect." He continued to choke her as Cain watched helplessly.

" Father! No!" Helena raced to help but Fiyero pushed her down the stairs. She was knocked unconscious.

Glitch and Jeb carried her out while Azkadellia guarded them. As soon as they were out of harm's way. Az's eyes literally burned with fire. " You messed with the wrong family. Your the Scarecrow ,right." A wicked smile graced. " What do scarecrows fear besides crows? Fire." Az's hands became consumed with fire.

" Shit!" Fiyero dropped DG and ran up the stairs ,anywhere to get away from Az. Az followed him.

Cain crawled over to a coughing DG and cradled her. They heard a man screaming in agony. Then silence. Az walked down the stairs. " He's toast. "

DG kissed Cain. " Our daughters are safe now."

" Daughters. We're having girls."

" Yes. Two little princesses."

Az turned. " Actually two little farm girls. I have an idea."

DG looked at her sister. " Cain and I died in the battle. We sacrifed ourselves. " Cain looked at DG oddly. DG caressed his cheek. " I don't wanna be queen anymore than you want to be Queen's Consort. You ,me ,our girls traveling around and living on a farm. "

" I like the way you two think." Cain kissed her. " Thank you ,Az." Az nodded and left the castle.

Outside Glitch held a still unconscious Helena. " Baby Doll wake up. Please, we just found each other." Glitch kissed her. " I love you and want a life with you. I'm better around you." Helena's eyes fluttered open. " I'm better around you too." They kissed.

Azkadellia became Queen soon after. Jeb had followed her back and spread word that it was Az that defeated the witch and she truly had changed. Glitch and Helena traveled with Cain and DG ,who set up a cabin near Shiz. They married and their daughters Deborah and Dehlia were born soon after. Jeb came to live with them after the birth. He loved babying his little sisters. Glitch and Helena soon became pregnant as well.

On a summer's day Jeb and Cain walked Dehlia and Deborah around the forest near the cabin. Jeb hugged Dehlia . Cain was so proud. " You really love your sisters. "

" I really do. " He kissed Dehlia's forehead. " I look forward to the day when I have kids myself. Would help if my true love showed up already but it's not like they just appear out of thin air."

" Ahhh!" screamed a female who fell at their feet. Jeb handed Dehlia to Cain. " Miss are you alright?"

" I think my knee is broken." The brown eyed and haired beauty answered.

" Do you know your name ,Miss. You literally fell from the sky."

" Ozma. My name's Ozma."

" What?!" Cain & Jeb said in unison.

End of 'Almost Fairytale'

Coming Soon : ' The Lost Queen ' sequel to 'Almost Fairytale' 


End file.
